


The Ways We Meet

by lighterdenial



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: But it's Mild, Club AU, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Graduate School, Griddlehark, Modern AU, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, hookup AU, lot of kissing tbh, my griddlehark brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterdenial/pseuds/lighterdenial
Summary: Modern AU architect Harrowhark celebrates her and her roommates’ graduation from their master’s degree programs with a club outing. Featuring Gideon owning a motorcycle, background Camilla/Coronabeth being cute, inexperienced Harrow, and a surprisingly tender hookup.
Relationships: Background Coronabeth Tridentarius/Camilla Hect, Camilla Hect/Coronabeth Tridentarius, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Ways We Meet

Harrowhark should never have come to this club. 

That was her thought approximately fifteen minutes after arriving with her roommates Coronabeth and Camilla, approximately ten minutes after having a tall, frilly, sugary, and highly alcoholic drink shoved into her hands – “My treat!” Corona had giggled – and approximately five minutes after she had fled to the farthest wall from the strobe-lit DJ booth after being abandoned by both of them as they went to dance with each other. To be fair, it had been a long time since any of them had been out for anything besides groceries, classes, and work – it was a warm May evening and everyone (except, obviously, Harrow) was dressed for it. Coronabeth wore a sequined gold minidress and strappy monochrome heels, also golden, with chandelier earrings and her long blonde hair curled into ringlets. Camilla wore a maroon crop top and black leather miniskirt, heeled booties to match, and Harrow watched them as they held each other, swaying to the pumping music. They looked so happy. 

Harrow had allowed Corona to dress her but had vetoed several outfits before settling on this one – “You’re no fun, Harrow,” the blonde had whined, but Harrow had eventually conceded to a sleeveless black turtleneck dress that stopped slightly above her knees paired with a leather jacket and high-top sneakers. Her chin-length black hair went un-styled. She pulled the jacket closer around her body, uncomfortable, and wished she had worn her usual oversized T-shirt and sweater combo with jeans. At least she would have been comfortable. 

Camilla had done her makeup, which she had few complaints about, although it was more than she usually wore – simple, dramatic winged eyeliner and a nude lipstick. Camilla knew better than to suggest blush, bronzer, or anything other than a little concealer. Finally, she let her roommates drag her into an Uber and tried to think optimistic thoughts about the evening. 

“It’s good to celebrate a little,” Camilla said, sipping from a small silver flask that she pulled from her purse. “We just graduated. We’ve got the world ahead of us. Three job offers, three of us, nothing to stop us.” Harrow was due to start as a junior architect in a month with one of the city’s most prestigious architectural firms, Camilla as a research assistant in a biochemistry lab, and Corona in a position as a cybersecurity professional. All three had finished grad school at roughly the same time. 

Harrow accepted the flask from Camilla and took a tiny sip. Alcohol had never been her thing, but Camilla had a habit of mixing her drinks with more Coke than whiskey to make up for Corona’s strong, stiff drinks. Harrow was grateful. 

After they got out of the Uber and were promptly let into the club, Harrow stayed close to Camilla as Corona ordered them drinks, handed them out, and then grabbed her girlfriend by the hand to go dance – “Harrow, come have fun!” 

Miserable and a little jealous, Harrow clutched her drink with both hands. She didn’t know why she had allowed the girls to drag her out. She thought longingly of her small room at their shared apartment, with black carpet squares carefully stapled to the walls and door for soundproofing (and ease of pinning up sketches) and how quiet it was. She thought of the quiet, soothing sounds of Shostakovich playing over her Bluetooth speaker. Mostly, she thought of how she would rather be anywhere else. To distract herself, she started looking at the construction of the building – high ceilings coming to a triangular point, with the whole front wall made up of triangular-fitted panels of glass – not that anyone could really see out because of the lighting. It strobed several colors, almost in time with the music (but not quite, which annoyed Harrow), and made the whole building feel like it shook. 

“Are you having fun?” Corona and Camilla came over, arms looped around each other’s waists, lightly sweating after several minutes in the crowd. “This is a great spot, right?” Harrow forced a smile and sipped at her drink, nodding and giving a thumbs-up to her friends, because even if she wasn’t exactly enjoying herself, well… there’s no reason the girls couldn’t. “You should come dance with us!” Harrow grimaced, but with her drink empty and her head a little fuzzy, she didn’t say no as Camilla held out her hand and whispered in her ear, “We’ll look out for you, don’t worry.” 

She allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd to a spot right next to the DJ, speakers blasting loudly in her ears, and even though it was too hot and kind of sweaty, she started moving her shoulders slightly, closing her eyes and swaying from side to side subtly, more standing than dancing. It was nice, to let herself slip away a little bit. Or maybe she was just tipsy. 

As if the universe knew she was loosening up and enjoying herself, someone bumped into her pretty rudely and suddenly, throwing her completely off balance. “Hey, watch it!” she snapped, folding her jacket back over her chest and crossing her arms back again. 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t see you,” the redhead said, turning around. She was a full head taller than Harrow, wearing an army-green crop top that left pretty much nothing to the imagination with black pants slung around her hips. Harrow felt her cheeks go pink. This rude stranger was hot. She noticed that the stranger was very obviously looking her up and down, and it made her feel vulnerable.

“Make it up to you with a dance?” Harrow shook her head, ready to leave. She was already searching the crowd for Corona and Camilla, ready to tell them to have fun without her, that she was ready to call it a night, but she didn’t see either of them. “How about a drink? My treat.” 

“Fine, just... not here.” The stranger grinned and asked, “May I?” before gently taking Harrow’s hand and navigating through the crowd to the bar where it was a little quieter. “What’s your pleasure?” 

“Just a Sprite, please,” Harrow said. “Two Sprites,” the stranger said. “Can you add like… a little curl of orange peel or something?” The bartender nodded, and she laid down a ten dollar bill and said, “Keep the change. I’m Gideon, by the way.” 

“I’m Harrowhark. Harrow is fine. Did I hear you say Griddle?” 

“No, it’s Gideon,” Gideon half-shouted. 

“OK, Griddle,” Harrow said, hearing her wrong once again. Gideon chuckled, but let it go. “You don’t drink?” Harrow asked.

“Do you?” Gideon asked. 

“Yes,” Harrow said, “But not right now,” and then by way of explanation. “I’m here with my roommates. Celebrating our graduation.” 

“Nice to meet you, Harrowhark-Harrow-is-fine,” Gideon said. “Where did you graduate from?” Harrowhark named the major university in the city, and Gideon whistled. “Smart girl, huh?” Harrow bristled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m a desk jockey at the public library. I didn’t go to college for it or anything.” Harrow relaxed, and the bartender pushed two Sprites towards them. Gideon made a face. “They always forget the orange peel.”

“Why do you order a Sprite with an orange peel?” Harrow asked. 

“Well, it’s kinda silly, but I read online somewhere that one of the big child stars did it when she was out at bars but didn’t want anyone to know that she wasn’t drinking alcohol so that she would still come across as this cool party girl but wouldn’t drink so much she’d lose control of herself so… I kind of started doing it too. Like, I don’t want to be a party pooper, but like you said… I don’t drink.” 

“So why are you here if you don’t drink?” Harrow cursed herself momentarily. “Sorry, that was rude of me.” 

“No worries. I’m here to drink Sprites with orange peel and dance with pretty girls, preferably in that order. But I’m flexible.” Gideon winked. Harrow blushed. She hoped that the other girl couldn’t see it in the low light. 

“Are you here by yourself, then?”

“Yeah, I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but he cancelled last-minute. Family thing. You know how it is. But I was already here by the time I got his text, and I thought… why waste an evening? You know, live in the moment, that kind of thing.” 

“I guess so. I just came out because Camilla and Corona wanted me to,” she said, waving to the girls as they came out of the bathroom together, noticeably disheveled. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“If we’re playing twenty questions, I’d like to go somewhere more private,” Gideon said. “Want to go up on the roof?”

“This place has a roof?” Harrow asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I’ve been here a few times, there’s actually a staircase tucked in the back. Not many people know about it.” 

“Let’s go, then,” Harrow said, looking forward to a darker and quieter space than the club music. She was having trouble hearing and only caught pretty much every other word Gideon said. 

The roof turned out to be a nice space with a few picnic tables, a couple planters full of healthy-looking, if overgrown, green plants, and fairy lights strung up around the perimeter, giving the whole area a soft glow. Harrow visibly relaxed once the loud music faded into the background, letting go of the sides of her jacket. There were a few people over in the far corner, but Gideon chose a picnic table halfway between the door and the far side, overlooking the road. Below, clubgoers wandered in and out, looking awfully small from two or three stories up. Both girls sat on the same side of the picnic bench, Harrow crossing her legs at the ankle underneath the table and Gideon straddling the bench, splaying out and propping herself up by her elbow.

“By the way, it’s actually Gideon, but you can call me Griddle if you want,” she joked.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear anything downstairs,” Harrow said. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s actually kind of cute. It’s growing on me.” Gideon bumped Harrow’s leg with her knee. There was a brief moment of silence. “So where are you from?”. Harrow shifted. 

“Here, actually. I grew up here. I was a foster child,” she blurted. 

“Oh, hey, samesies, actually,” Gideon said. “But I’m not from here. I moved from up north. Saved up all my money, called in a favor from a friend, got a job down here, bought a crappy car, and basically left the second I turned 18. Nothing left for me up there. But you seem to have done pretty well for yourself, huh? Graduated with what, a bachelor’s?” 

“Master’s, actually, in architecture.” Gideon whistled again. “I got a scholarship, and I was a TA all through school.” 

“Wow, that’s really impressive. What made you want to study architecture?” She took another sip of her Sprite. Harrow watched her lips on the rim of the glass with more than passing interest. 

“When I was a kid, before… I used to live in this big old house with my parents. I remember what it looked like, and I have a few photographs of the front and back. Old Victorian style house. I thought it was the most beautiful thing, and I used to just walk through the rooms. It was kept very tidy, and I wasn’t really allowed to touch anything until I got older, but then…” she trailed off. “Anyway, it got condemned a few years after I entered the foster system.” 

“That must have been really tough for you,” Gideon said softly. “I’m so sorry, Harrow.” 

“It’s okay,” Harrow said lightly. “It was a long time ago. And I’m going to design buildings that are ten times more beautiful if I can.” 

“I’d love to see some of your work sometime,” Gideon said, leaning forward. 

“Thanks,” Harrow blushed. “It’s… I don’t usually show it to people who aren’t my roommates, or offering me jobs,” she added quickly. 

“Aw, too bad. I guess I’ll just have to show you around the public library, then,” Gideon joked. She leaned back, cracking her knuckles exaggeratedly, rolling her shoulders, and cracking her neck. “Like what you see?”

Harrow almost choked on her Sprite. “You’re – you’re really forward.” 

“I said I came here to drink Sprite and dance with pretty girls, and you don’t seem like the dancing type, but I do think you’re pretty.”

Harrow bit her bottom lip. “I think you’re pretty too.” She moved a little closer on the bench to Gideon. 

“Can I kiss you?” Gideon asked. Harrow nodded and closed her eyes as Gideon leaned down to kiss her gently, no tongue, just an extended press of lips. She tasted faintly of orange. Harrow pressed into the kiss, surprising herself with how much she liked it. Encouraged, Gideon put a hand on the back of Harrow’s neck and deepened the kiss, and Harrow found herself reaching forward to steady herself on Gideon’s muscular thigh. A strange heat began between her legs, something she had never experienced with another person before. Gideon broke off the kiss to take a deep breath. 

“You’re a really good kisser,” Harrow said shyly, breathing lightly. “I’d- I’d like to kiss you more.” 

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Gideon asked abruptly. “I know we basically just met, but I really like you, and I’d like to show you a good time.” 

“Yeah,” Harrow admitted. “I just have to find my roommates and tell them. Do you want me to call an Uber?” she asked. 

“No, I’ve got my bike,” Gideon said. “I can’t wait to show you my bike.” 

“Like a bicycle?” Harrow asked. “Will it fit both of us?” Gideon laughed. “No, my motorcycle.” Harrow’s eyes went wide. “I’ve never been on a bike before.” 

“Well, my bike won’t be the only thing you’ll be riding tonight,” Gideon said, and to her own surprise, Harrow laughed too. Then Gideon took her hand and they headed down the staircase, moving through the crowd effortlessly to find Camilla and Corona, several drinks deep, still dancing. With an approving look at Gideon, who had grabbed her jacket and slung it over her ridiculously muscular shoulder, and a “You’ll text us if you need anything, right?” both girls wished Harrow good luck. 

“C’mon, I’m parked out back,” Gideon said, leading Harrow confidently to the small lot behind the club where a black motorcycle with yellow, slightly peeling paint sat locked to the bike rack. 

“I rebuilt her myself. Completely salvaged all the parts, did all the work because it was cheaper. I worked as an assistant to a mechanic all through high school. She’s the pride and joy of my life.” 

“It’s– she’s a really nice motorcycle,” Harrow said. “I like the colors,” 

“Thanks,” Gideon said, suddenly shy. “Let me help you on.” She situated herself on the bike and then turned around to help situate the much-smaller Harrow, directing her to wrap her arms securely around her middle and where to put her feet. “You’re gonna wanna hold on pretty tight,” she said, then flipped the kickstand and revved her bike. “I’ll go slow at first,” 

“Okay,” Harrow said, feeling the bike accelerate under her as Gideon left the club parking lot and turned on to the main road. “I could actually get used to this,” she said. “It feels so free.”

“I know, right?” Gideon shouted. “I love this bike so much.” She switched lanes, carefully but skillfully weaving in and out of traffic. “Tell me if you need to pull over or anything.” 

“No, I’m good, I like it!” Harrow yelled. She rested her cheek against Gideon’s broad back and closed her eyes, letting the sensations overtake her. She couldn’t imagine having done this at any other time in her life. She had always worked so hard, been so serious, and not given herself any time to relax, which, to be fair, had earned her a full ride for two degrees at a top university. But it was good to live a little.

“Here we are,” Gideon said, pulling into the parking lot of a squat apartment building. “I’ve just got a one-bedroom. It’s not much, but it’s home.” She seemed a little anxious. “Do you want anything to eat? I think I’ve got some snacks around or something. I’m on the second floor.” After securing her bike, she used her key to let both of them into the building, then took the stairs to her apartment. “It’s just down this hallway.” She came to a door marked 2E, unlocking it, and ushering Harrow in. 

“I’m actually pretty hungry,” Harrow admitted. “I could go for some snacks.”

“Let’s see, I’ve got… cheese curls, hummus, uhhhh, loaf of bread I baked yesterday, frozen tater tots, and that’s about it.” 

“You bake bread?”

“Helps me relax,” Gideon said. “Also happens to be very delicious.” She pulled out a bread knife and started cutting two generous slices. “I got butter or raspberry jam,” she said. “One or both?”

“Just butter is fine,” Harrow said. Gideon slathered on a generous amount of butter and handed one slice to the other girl. 

“Let me show you around,” she said. “You’re obviously seeing the kitchen, and here’s the living room.” Gideon had a big, sagging couch, a rack of dumbbells in the corner, a small TV, and a few posters on the wall for bands that Harrow had never heard of with tour dates that listed their city. A few odd pieces of furniture, including two small tables with mismatched armchairs, three bookshelves filled with mostly comic books, and a rainbow beanbag chair were scattered throughout. A big rag rug covered the wood laminate floor. It was all very colorful. Much of it was obviously secondhand. 

“Bathroom’s just through there.” She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “I’ll show you the bedroom when we’re done eating.” Harrow nodded. 

“I like your apartment, it’s really cozy,” she said. “I like your rug.” 

“Thanks, I made it!” said Gideon. “We did this library program for teens when I first got my job, and it was making these rugs, and I guess I kind of ran away with it, because only like six people showed up and they had all these T-shirts, so I took them home and now I have a rug!” she said proudly. 

“That’s so neat! I could never do anything like that,” Harrow said. “I wouldn’t even know how to start.” 

“Well, it’s not super hard, I could show you sometime. It’s basically a lot of knots and patience,” Gideon explained. “Best to do it when you have a bunch of time.” 

“I’d like that,” Harrow said. After a pause, “So… I want to kiss you again now.” 

“I do, too, but before we do anything – you’re sober, right?” 

“I haven’t had a drink for at least an hour, and I only had the one right before you bumped into me,” Harrow said, “I’m definitely not drunk. But it’s … it’s sweet of you to check.”

“Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t want to take advantage or make you feel like you’re doing something you regret,” Gideon said. 

“So how about that kiss, Griddle?” Harrow asked boldly, cheeks flaming red. In response, Gideon picked her up bodily, causing her to yelp, setting her on her lap and threading her hands in her short black hair before kissing her with ten times as much passion as back at the club. Eagerly, Harrow pressed her body up against Gideon’s chest, slipping her hands down her biceps, touching her muscles, feeling Gideon flex under her touch. She gasped as Gideon’s hands then found their way under her jacket, carefully removing it and setting it to the side. 

“Bedroom?” Gideon asked, her cheeks flushed too. Harrow nodded.

“Wait, Gideon… I’ve never…” Harrow looked away. 

“Never been with a girl? That’s fine, we can go as slow as you like.” Gideon clasped her arms around the back of Harrow’s tiny waist. 

“No, I’ve never been with anyone before,” she confessed. “This is my first time.” Gideon smiled even wider. 

“You’re in good hands, then, baby,” she said, standing up and lifting Harrow with no apparent effort, and carrying her to the next room over. 

Gideon’s bedroom was fairly simple, a big bed with a red comforter and several pillows, all with mismatched pillowcases. Her closet stood open, and her computer at her desk was powered down. Gently, she sat down on the bed, Harrow on her lap, and started to kiss her again. 

Breaking away, Harrow said, “I like it when you pick me up and move me around. It makes me feel…”

“Small? Protected?” Gideon asked. 

“Yeah, both.” Harrow took her face in both hands and kissed her again, wrapping her legs around Gideon’s waist. “I like this.” 

Harrow moved her fingers under Gideon’s crop top, feeling the muscles in her back, touching the massive expanse of skin. She had always been small her whole life, always just this side of too skinny, especially in foster care, but Gideon’s physique suggested years and years of intentional care for her body and activity, time spent working outside. “Can I take this off?” Her fingers caught the hem of the green shirt. 

“Absolutely yes,” Gideon lifted her arms to let Harrow reach up and remove her shirt. She wore no bra. Harrow marveled at her tits – much bigger than her own, well-rounded, smooth, and sagging slightly, with nipples bigger than her thumbnail. She reached out to touch them, and Gideon gasped. “That feels good… they’re sensitive.” 

“Should I stop?” Harrow asked. 

“No, keep going,” Gideon said. Harrow placed both her hands under Gideon’s tits, trusting the other girl to keep them both balanced, and used her thumb to rub over both of her nipples at the same time. Gideon gave a strangled gasp. “I want – can I touch you too?” the redhead asked.

“Yes,” Harrow breathed. She got off Gideon’s lap and started to quickly pull off her dress, eager to touch Gideon again, but instead, Gideon said, “Stop, let me, I want to undress you. I’ve been undressing you all night with my eyes anyway,” and smiling, she reverently drew Harrow’s dress over her head until she stood in just her plain black bra and underwear. 

“I want to worship you,” Gideon said. “You’re so beautiful, you’re so delicate.” Harrow crossed her arms over her chest, a little embarrassed, but Gideon quickly stepped out of her pants so that both were only wearing underwear (or tight boxers, in Gideon’s case), and then stepped forward to devour her with another kiss. With one hand, she undid the back of Harrow’s bra, then moved to cup Harrow’s breast. Her big hand almost completely covered the smaller woman’s chest. Harrow pressed herself against Gideon almost desperately, kissing her harder, stepping forward until Gideon’s thighs hit the bed and she sat down hard. 

In one move, Gideon laid back, pulling Harrow on top of her, then moving Harrow’s hands to touch her own breasts, murmuring encouragement in her ear. “I like it when you lightly pinch my nipples, two fingers, like that, good girl.” Harrow blushed beet red at the praise but redoubled her efforts, making Gideon moan, while the redhead gently rubbed her breasts. She felt urgency start to build up, and Gideon broke away to dust kisses on her jaw and neck. 

“I want to show you something,” she said, slipping Harrow’s underwear down her legs. Then she lifted her and laid her on her back, using a knee to spread her thighs. Although she knew Gideon would stop at any time if she only said the word, Harrow felt helpless in the best way, free but trapped, like she didn’t have to be in control. Gideon continued kissing Harrow’s neck, and all that the smaller woman could do was cry out in pleasure. She made her way down Harrow’s collarbone, giving special attention to both her breasts. 

Gideon took one nipple in her mouth, gently rolling the other between two fingers, and Harrow made a noise that was completely alien to herself. 

“Don’t … don’t stop!” 

“Are you about to cum from just nipple play?” Gideon teased. 

“Nnngh.. no!” Harrow said, telling a white lie. Gideon switched sides, and she started panting. For a while, she let herself go, riding gentle waves of pleasure, happy to let Gideon mouth at her breasts. 

“Why did you stop?” Harrow asked as Gideon started to kiss down her stomach. 

“If you liked that, baby, you’re gonna love when I eat your pussy,” Gideon said, smiling wickedly. Harrow only had a moment to think about what that meant before Gideon pushed her thighs apart gently and started licking at her slit. 

She had never felt anything remotely like this, not when she touched herself at night occasionally, not with the brief chaste other kisses she’d exchanged with other women, not in any of her fantasies. This was different, and Gideon was warm and huge and real between her legs, and her now-messy undercut tickled the inside of Harrow’s thigh, and God but it was so hot to look down and see that her entire thigh was the size of Gideon’s arm. 

“Gid – Gideon,” Harrow choked out. “God – I – “ 

“I’m not God,” Gideon quipped, “But I might be his daughter.” She moved one hand to Harrow’s dripping pussy, teasing one finger at her entrance, getting it wet with Harrow’s own slick. 

“Please,” Harrow begged, though she barely knew what she begged for. Gideon obliged, sliding one finger into Harrow, bending back down to lick her clit, moving her tongue in ways that Harrow did not think were previously possible. “Another,” Harrow pleaded, “another finger, please, I’m going to… “ 

As Gideon slid her second finger into Harrow, the smaller girl came with a long cry, just shy of a scream, and a drawn-out “Gideon!” before collapsing back. 

“I take it you liked that, then?” was the first thing Harrow heard. “Hey, you still on earth with me?” She opened her eyes and Gideon was lying to the side of her, looking a little worried. “I know I’m a sex goddess, but I didn’t think you’d be down for the count just yet.” 

“That was amazing,” Harrow said, turning on her side to kiss Gideon, “But I still want to touch you.” 

“Then touch me all you want, babe, I’ll tell you how I like it.” She moved closer, spreading her legs, having conveniently lost her boxers at some point. Harrow slipped her fingers closed to Gideon’s wild but trimmed pubic bone, making hesitant circles around Gideon’s vulva that became more confident with encouragement. 

“Yeah, just like that, baby, put your fingers in me,” she said, spreading her thighs further. “Put your thumb on my clit.” It was awkward at first, as Harrow had little experience even with her own body, but with patience and persistence, began a rhythm. 

“Harrow, I want you to finger me and play with my breasts at the same time,” Gideon said, “Reach up – just like that – yes!” Harrow put her mouth on Gideon’s dark nipple and started pumping three fingers in and out to a regular pattern. “I’m getting close, don’t stop, don’t – Oh! Harrow!” She came with a gasp and a sigh, recovering for a moment before gathering Harrow into her arms. “You were really wonderful,” she whispered, nose-to-nose with the other girl. “Did you have as nice of a time as I did?” 

Harrow blushed. “Obviously,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “I’ll – just give me a second and I’ll get my clothes, I won’t keep you up.” She tried to pull away, but Gideon held her. 

“Hey, was it something I said? I’m sorry. You don’t have to go.”

“No, I just thought – after you were finished you wouldn’t want me to stay – “

“I would actually really like it if you stayed. I want you to stay.” 

“Oh.” Harrow settled back down and allowed Gideon to cuddle her. “Okay. I’m sorry. That was weird.” 

“It’s okay.” Gideon planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. “I know this is kind of fast, but I really like you, and if you wanted, I’d like you to stick around for breakfast. Maybe a real date?” Her voice went high at the end, teasing, but anxious. 

“I could – I’d like a real date. But you should know I’m a vegetarian,” Harrow said. 

“No problem, I make a mean omelet,” Gideon said. “Mushroom and green pepper. With cheese.” 

“That sounds nice,” Harrow said. “I like mushrooms.” 

“I like you,” Gideon said, pulling her in for another kiss. “I like you a lot.” 

“Thank you,” Harrow said unexpectedly. 

“For what?” 

“For almost knocking me over at the club. I wasn’t having the greatest night, but you kind of turned it around.” 

“My pleasure, babe,” Gideon said. “Actually, me too. I was kind of in a lurch. I’m glad I bumped into you too.” Then suddenly: “Do you need a blanket? I know I’m hot, but it gets kind of drafty in here sometimes.” 

“No, I’m good with just you,” Harrow said, snuggling closer. “But you’ll have to deal with my cold feet in the middle of the night either way.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you a blanket.” Gideon reached off the side of the bed to pick up her comforter, discarded on the floor, and settle it over both of them. “Good night, Harrowhark-Harrow-is-fine, I’m glad I met you.” 

“Good night, Griddle, whose actual name is Gideon,” came the sleepy reply. “I’m happy it was you.” 

Gideon didn't reply, but held her a little closer before falling asleep too.


End file.
